


roleplay

by mountainsandrivers



Category: How the Grinch Stole Christmas! - Dr. Seuss, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bob as Grinch, Christmas card making, Eliza as Little Cindy-Lou Who, F/M, Grinch AU, bellamy fucks clarke in a grinch costume, weird roleplaying, what I imagined their christmas cards would look like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountainsandrivers/pseuds/mountainsandrivers
Summary: NSFWbellamy and clarke get in a little roleplay. are they naughty or nice?
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bob Morley/Eliza Taylor
Kudos: 2





	roleplay

**Author's Note:**

> christmas gift pt 2 for bellarkes. another version of the morleys christmas card!


End file.
